My Guardian Angel
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Jack and Kenya Dawson have been happily married for nearly 40 years, but is there any hope and happiness left since Jack has been dead for nearly a decade? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This time my next one-shot isn't smutty but more calming and it might make y'all cry, lol. How many of you are Jack/Kenya shippers now? :D Enjoy this little fic I came up with. Sorry if it's super short... Haha. **

* * *

**My Guardian Angel**

It was the year 1953 and another tough day for Kenya Dawson as she tried her best to ensure that her five children would stay safe and continue to have a happy life like their late father, Jack Dawson.

He had been gone for about seven years as he died from a heart attack after getting too excited while him and Kenya were making love. He was only 54, although he didn't look like it but much younger. The family always had the best of memories and great moments, but all of that joy has went away ever since Jack passed in 1946, but now he was in heaven smiling down at his gorgeous wife and beautiful biracial children.

Kenya stayed all day and night with Jack as he tried to recover in the hospital from his heart attack but he didn't make it. She cried her beautiful chocolate brown eyes out as she figured out that he was no longer breathing or moving. Her and Jack had been married for nearly 40 years and to this day, she still can't believe he's gone.

"March 12th... It would've been your 61st birthday today, honey," Kenya said as she stopped washing the dishes for a while as the kids have just finished dinner, looking out the window at the starry Santa Monica night sky. She tried not to cry as she occasionally did about Jack.

Her throat felt like she dry swallowed a huge pill as she tried her best to hold back the tears. She began crying anyway. "Lord knows that you're in a better place now but the kids and I miss you so much. I-I love you, Jack," Kenya tried to say. More tears kept coming and she sat down on one of the dining room chairs, her face buried in her hands.

"Mom... I know it hurts but he's all right," said her third born child, Angelica, who was born in 1924. She heard Kenya's sobs and came into the kitchen, sitting down next to her mother to comfort her. "Trust me. Daddy's in a better place now," she assured her. She had Jack's seafoam eyes and his nose. Also, she had a soft caramel complexion like her two eldest sisters, Juliette, born in 1913, and Nicole, born in 1915.

The two youngest siblings of the Dawson family were brothers Jackson, born in 1929, and Julian, born in 1932. Other than Angelica, Jackson inherited Jack's eyes although him and his brother had lighter mixed complexions. All 5 of them had hair ranging from light to dark brown and had equal amounts of Jack and Kenya's genes in them.

"Yeah, she's right," Julian said calmly, putting on arm on his mother's shoulder as he stepped into the kitchen as well. "We all know how much you and pops loved each other. It shows in every one of us, from Juliette to me. We'll see him again someday."

"I hope so," Kenya said. All of a sudden, she wasn't so sad anymore. She felt a sense of happiness as she knew deep down in her heart that Jack was looking down on her and the kids. "Hey! Remember that time when we all went on the rollercoaster at the pier and Nicole threw up after eatin' all those chili dogs?" Kenya giggled as she turned to the two, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, and then Little Miss Greedy over here ate like three bags of cotton candy and could barely walk the whole evening!" Julian laughed, pointing at Angelica. "At least dad gave you some medicine to ease the stomach pain."

"And the time daddy went out of his way to make it to Juliette's dance recital, even though he was about ten minutes late," Angelica remembered. Jack had an important meeting with a bunch of artists from across America as well as Europe, but insisted on leaving early for Juliette's dance recital. Eventually, after being rejected from an art showcase by them because of his so-called rudeness, he had been accepted again.

"I miss him..." Julian mused, starting to have nostalgic and gloomy feelings. Jack was truly an amazing father and devoted husband to Kenya that always put others before himself. That's what everyone missed most of all about him. Not to mention his great sense of humor and the spectacular drawings and other artwork he did.

"So do I. He gave me such beautiful kids!" Kenya smiled, getting up to contniue washing the dishes. "Workin' at that inn restaurant in New York was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to your father, and I'm thankful for that," she said, having her little bittersweet moment as she felt her own nostalgia.

"We'll let you and pops talk," Angelica winked as she got up and began to head upstairs to her room. "Goodnight, momma."

"Yeah... Moms, you're a strong, phenomenal woman. Dad even said so himself! Make him and the rest of us proud by being happy. He's in a much better place than we are right now," Julian smiled and left also.

"Thanks, babes," Kenya grinned, putting a plate in the drying rack. "Sleep well now!"

Kenya had now finished the last of the dishes and went upstairs to get ready for bed also. As she changed into her short, flowy blue and white polkadotted nightdress, more memories of her and Jack went on in her head. Now that she started thinking more positive thoughts of him being happy and in God's hands, Kenya went to sleep calmly with no worries or tears.

Jack always said to make each day count, and that's just what she continued to do from now on instead of mourning and crying. She couldn't wait to see him again. Her lover, best friend, husband, the man who changed her life. _Her Jack. _


End file.
